


Punishment

by Sansetto



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: BDSM, Dom Maxie, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Punishment, Sub Archie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansetto/pseuds/Sansetto
Summary: After not following orders, Archie is punished by Maxie.





	Punishment

Archie breathed heavily, his chest expanded and deflated with each labored breath. His hands were bound behind his back, a blindfold stole his vision, and his body was bare of any clothes. A sheen of sweat had covered his body.

The sudden clack of a heeled shoe on the concrete caused him to jump.

“Well, well, well,” murmured a voice, thick with amusement.

“Maxie,” Archie breathed, his throat dry.

“Shh, shh, baby,” cooed the redhead, running his fingers through Archie’s short hair. “You’ve been in here for over an hour. You’ve been very good for me.”

A whine worked its way from Archie’s throat as Maxie kept running his fingers soothingly over his scalp.

“Your knees must be killing you.”

Another whine.

“Go ahead, love. On your front.”

Archie nearly cried with relief as he fell to his side and rolled into his stomach. His knees felt so sensitive and bruised. There would definitely be marks in the morning if there weren’t any now. He listened as Maxie walked behind him and jumped as the redhead roughly grabbed hold of his thighs and shoved them apart.

“Easy, love,” cooed Maxie, running a soothing hand across Archie’s buttocks and up his back.

Archie could practically hear the teasing smirk.

“As you know, your punishment isn’t fully over,” mused Maxie. “I still have to give you your lashings.”

Archie tensed. Maxie’s lashes were the worst. The first time Maxie had tried them, he had had to call the scene off because Archie had become a sobbing, incomprehensible mess. A few scenes later and Archie had asked Maxie to try them again, wanting to please the redhead and push himself. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before Archie was screaming: “RED! RED! RED!”

See, Maxie learned a long time ago that Archie was quite an unruly sub and often needed lessons that stuck. Thus came his unique way of lashing. He would give the total numbers of lashings Archie would receive, but that also meant that Archie would receive that number of spankings on each cheek between each lashing. The first time Archie had only made it to his third lashing and Maxie had just spanked him twice on each cheek before the redhead realized the state of his sub and immediately put a stop to the scene. The second time hasn’t been much better.

Here they were again. A crossroads of sorts. Archie could give the sign and Maxie would suggest another form of punishment. Maxie was quiet leaving the statement hanging in the air. The ball was in Archie’s court now.

“Please, not the lashings,” he blubbered, forming two okay signs with his hands. Green. “Anything else but that, sir, please!”

Maxie smirked. “Sorry, pet, but you blatantly disregarded my orders tonight. And for that, the punishment must fit the crime.”

Archie inhaled sharply as Maxie’s footsteps faded towards one of the walls. He tried to regulate his breaking again only to jump again as Maxie’s hand slapped sharply across his left asscheek.

“I think ten lashes will suffice,” said Maxie, running the thin lashing rod across Archie’s bottom.

“Please, sir! I’ll be good!” whined Archie.

“Oh yes you will be. You’ll be good and take the lashings you deserve.”

Archie’s breath left him as Maxie made the first hit. His fingers dug into his palms as his whole body jumped away from assault.

“Back into position, pet,” ordered Maxie.

Archie whimpered as he did what he was told.

“Shh, shh,” soothed Maxie, running a hand over the stinging marks on Archie’s cheeks. “That was one pet. Now, remember to count the spanks. Ten each cheek.”

Archie gritted put the numbers until he reached 10 twice. Then came the lashing. A soothing touch once Archie was back in position and then twenty more spanks.

“You’re doing so well, love.”

Archie yowled as the third lash landed. Fresh, hot tears streamed down his face. His ass felt like it was on fire, yet his dick was rock hard beneath him. He moved himself back into position tentatively and braced himself.

He counted the spanks and braced for the lash. He jumped as a gloved finger gently ran across his bottom.

“Mmm you’re so red baby.”

The purr in Maxie’s voice went straight to Archie’s dick. Then suddenly there was the hot, burning, seating pain of the lashing immediately followed by swift consecutive strikes with his hand. It was so quick, Archie could barely keep up in counting. That was round four.

Round five was the same. By the time Maxie was done with it, Archie could barely breathe.

“We’re half way through,” stated Maxie. “You’re doing so well, baby. Arceus, you look absolutely delectable.”

Archie moaned in response. He formed two more okay signs with his hands. He wasn’t going to give in this time. Not when this was making Maxie hot and bothered for him. He could hear it in the redhead’s voice. Maxie was nearing his end. Even he had a limit.

The next five rounds were a blur for Archie. They were intermittently broken up with soothing hands and hot words whispered in his ear. Maxie had even ground his groin against Archie’s burning ass, causing the bigger man to gasp and whimper at the feeling of Maxie’s jeans irritating the skin further.

“TEN!” shouted Archie.

And suddenly he was on his back, arms pinned under him. He whined as Maxie forced himself inside Archie’s ass, the teeth of his zipper digging into Archie’s ass.

“Oh, pet, I am going to fill you up!” moaned Maxie, setting a brutal pace. “Look at you, so hard and strung out from your punishment. Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Archie was nothing but a mess of whimpers and moans. His body overwhelmed by all the sensations. Pain and pleasure. The need to pull Maxie closer and the need to beg for a rougher fucking. It all left his brain a muddled mess and he wasn’t sure he wanted it unmuddled.

“Come for me baby.”

Maxie’s words were no more than a soft caress to Archie’s ears, but they were enough. With a roar, Archie came hard, cum splattering his chest; some even hitting under his chin. His body shuddered hard as it came down from the high. The room suddenly feeling cold and his body feeling tacky from the sweat.

“You did so well,” cooed Maxie from above. His softening dick left Archie, followed by a thick trail of cum.

The redhead pulled the blindfold off of Archie and kissed him gently on the lips. The bigger man wanted to grab for Maxie, but his hands were still bound.

“Turn on your side,” said Maxie. “I need to get your hands untied.”

Archie did so, always so amazed at how heavy his body felt after intense scenes. The rope was loosened and fell away.

“Think you can walk over to the mattress?” asked Maxie, helping Archie sit up.

The bigger man hissed as the cool concrete came in contact with his sensitive ass. “Y-Yeah,” he replied, standing on his shaky legs.

“Take it slow. I’ll be back with a wash cloth to clean us up.”

Archie made his way to the mattress they kept in the corner of the play room and flopped down onto his stomach with a contented sigh. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep when a warm, wet cloth begin making paths across his skin.

“‘Axie,” mumbled Archie.

“I’m right here, love. You need to drink some water.”

Archie peeled his eyes open when he felt Maxie tap his forehead with the butt of a water bottle. He grabbed it and chugged the entire bottle.

“Good boy,” praised Maxie, setting the washcloth aside, having already wiped his own body down before coming back to play room. “This next part might sting a bit, but it’ll help.”

Archie nodded, already knowing what was coming. He hissed as a cool ointment was applied to his ass.

When Maxie was done he grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and molded himself to Archie’s side. The bigger man immediately turned on his side and nuzzled himself into Maxie’s hold. Together they drifted off into sleep.

•

Archie was woken by the sound of water rushing through the pipes in the walls. He forced his heavy eyelids open, taking note of the lack of Maxie in the bed. As he stood his body protested and he let out a groan as he stretched, effectively popping his back.

He made his way into the small half-bathroom they had installed beside their playroom. He saw a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt folded neatly on the toilet.

Smiling, he grabbed his own comfy clothes from a small cabinet they had next to the sink.

“Archie, is that you?” Maxie called from the shower, when he heard the cabinet door shut.

“Yeah,” replied the bigger man, setting his clothes atop Maxie’s. He pulled the shower curtain back and stepped into the shower.

“How are you feeling?” Maxie asked, embracing him.

Archie groaned as the hot water poured over his aching body. “Sore, but good,” he replied with a loopy grin.

Maxie gave a small smile and pulled him further under the spray. They showered in silence, exchanging soft touches and kisses as they washed.

When they stepped out, Archie’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he finally looked at his rear side in the mirror. Dark splotchy bruises marred the tan skin, broken up only by angry red lines.

“Holy shit, Max!” he exclaimed.

“Language, Archie,” reprimanded Maxie, though the corners of his mouth were curled up in a smile.

“I’m not going to be able to sit for a month!

“Then it’s a good thing you kneel more often than sit,” teased the redhead with a laugh.

A blushes burned across Archie’s cheeks as he retorted with,” Fuck you!”

“Any time, love,” Maxie chuckled as he pulled Archie down for a kiss.


End file.
